Zombie Wraith
Zombie Wraith is a boss in , it exists in Demon Hamster's Server (Chaser and Proxy Master) and Cross Munt's Server. (Proxy Master) Description The Zombie Wraith (or just Wraith) is a playable zombie class in the Garry's Mod gamemode known as Zombie Survival. Wraiths are unlocked when a certain wave starts, such as Wave 3, depending on server. They're difficult to spot, as they're mostly invisible, especially when they're moving slow, and in dark maps, spotting a Wraith may be impossible until it's too late. Fortunately, they move rather slow, and when they run, they'll become visible, though they may be still hard to see regardless. They also have rather low health, but a damaging attack, so be careful when wandering alone. As a cosmetic feature, pressing right click will make the Wraith scream, while it doesn't really do anything, it is possible to startle a player and make them lose control, but most of the time when a Wraith does scream, they're pretty much saying "Hey, I'm right here" and they'll end up getting a shotgun blast to the face or something like that. In Slender Fortress Very Old Description: Zombie Wraith is a Fast and quite Persistent Chaser. He has a Low Field of View (FOV), so you can Sneak past him easily, he also has an Easy-to-Dodge attack. However, he has a static radius that can build up quickly if your not careful. When he is behind or in front of a player when he is chasing, a type of Buzz-saw sound plays which can be used to signify if he is behind you or not. He can also copy himself up to 3 times, so there can be Three (Copies) and one (Real). Which can be a big problem, especially maps with tight hallways. New: Their models have been updated to be nearly invisible. Most of Zombie Wraith's original stats are the same, but there was some changes, such as having less copies and a "steam distortion" effect. Proxy Master: Seems that a Wraith became a boss with Giga Gore Child-like stats. This version of Zombie Wraith has itself larger in size, has a glow, and can spawn proxies around the map, these proxies can be either a Scout, Heavy, or Spy. They do a little more damage than your average proxy, but as a downside, they take much more damage from players. Trivia *Zombie Wraith uses the beta model of Stalker from Half-Life 2. The beta model of Stalker was used for the Garry's Mod Zombie Survival Gamemode. *It's Proxy Master version's music is a reference to one of the first Last Human themes in Zombie Survival, which is Archetype by Helix6. **''Archetype'' also appeared in games and media too, such as Castle Crashers, which plays in the Arena, and Sonic Shorts: Volume 8, which played in the final animation (The Final Fight: Animators vs Sonic) before the real end credits. Gallery Stalker beta.jpg|The original model of Zombie Wraith Demonstration Category:Bosses Category:Chasers Category:Proxy Masters Category:Phasers